heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Current Story) (Learning to Crawl) | ReleaseDate = | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Humberto Ramos | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Lucky To Be Alive | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Humberto Ramos | Inker1_1 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist1_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Unnamed members * * * * Adversaries: * ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * Lois and her dad * * ** * ** ** ** * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** 49th Street & 6th Avenue *** Pier 64 **** Parker Industries *** ** *** Peter Parker and Anna Maria Marconi's apartment ** Items: * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Recapturing That Old Spark | Writer2_1 = Dan Slott | Writer2_2 = Christos Gage | Penciler2_1 = Javier Rodriguez | Inker2_1 = Alvaro Lopez | Colourist2_1 = Javier Rodriguez | Letterer2_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis2 = Electro comes into the Bar With No Name and is introduced to the Hobgoblin's servants by his friend and bartender Deke. The villains outside of a gloomy Electro start joking about him. One mentions how Thor launched him into space. Another about how "Spider-Man" (back when Otto was in-control) made him part of the Superior Six. And yet another about how Electro was taken out by the Punisher despite his lacking powers. Electro gets pissed and starts sparking, but Deke gets the thing under control by commenting on how bad the Punisher is, and compliments such things as breaking so many villains out of the Raft, which earned him the respect of Crossbones and Count Nefaria. This does not stop the others, however. Determined to get respect, Electro heads back over to the Raft, ready for another breakout despite the Green Goblin having done the same just recently and the fact that it was re-christened as Spider-Island II. He sends a blot of electricity around, but it grows excessively big, and Electro can't turn it off. He finally exhausts all of his power, but when this happens he passes out and many of the villains he tried to break out are now dead. Vowing revenge, Electro soon realizes what caused this to happen to him - the experiments of "Spider-Man". | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Deke Other Characters: * Hobgoblin's Minions ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** ** Conway Penitentiary Items: * | StoryTitle3 = Crossed Paths | Writer3_1 = Dan Slott | Writer3_2 = Christos Gage | Penciler3_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker3_1 = John Dell | Inker3_2 = Cam Smith | Colourist3_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer3_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor3_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis3 = After her defeat at the hands of the Superior Spider-Man, Felicia Hardy is incarcerated at Conway Penitentiary for burglary. With the Black Cat's identity as Felicia Hardy revealed publicly, her home is raided by the FBI and all her stolen possessions are returned to their owners. Her criminal contacts distance themselves from her in order to avoid suspicion, with one expressing the opinion that she could have lived comfortably with the money she had stolen. Meanwhile the Superior Spider-Man mentions he had not given the Black Cat a second thought, stating she was a common criminal and not a particularly interesting one. Felicia thought back to her father's words: that she had been careless and paid the price. She discovers a spider in her cell, and decided the best thing to do would be to toy with it before killing the spider. Due to Electro's attempt at a prison breakout, the power dampeners are disabled, allowing Felicia to use her luck powers to survive Electro's massive electrical discharge. The Black Cat then acquires another costume and watches Spider-Man (now Peter Parker), promising she would kill him - but only after she's done playing with his life. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * officers Adversaries: * Unnamed convict Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** ** Conway Penitentiary Items: * * | StoryTitle4 = How My Stuff Works | Writer4_1 = Joe Caramagna | Penciler4_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Inker4_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Colourist4_1 = Jim Charalampidis | Letterer4_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor4_1 = Nick Lowe | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting Characters: * Hulk (Bruce Banner) Adversaries: * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) Other Characters: * Cardboard images of: ** Mary Jane Watson ** Spider-Man (Miles Morales) ** Anna Maria Marconi ** Carlie Cooper ** Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) ** Avengers *** Captain America (Steve Rogers) *** Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) *** Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) ** Madame Web (Julia Carpenter) ** Fantastic Four *** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) *** Invisible Woman (Sue Storm) *** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) *** The Thing (Ben Grimm) ** Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker) ** Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) ** Wolverine (Logan) ** Mockingbird (Bobbi Morse) ** Luke Cage ** Jackal (Miles Warren) ** Iron Fist (Danny Rand) ** Jessica Jones ** Danielle Cage * Thor Locations: * ** *** Pier 64 **** Parker Industries Items: * * Scarlet Spider's Suit Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Homecoming. sort of | Writer5_1 = Peter David | Penciler5_1 = Will Sliney | Inker5_1 = Will Sliney | Colourist5_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer5_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor5_1 = Nick Lowe | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unnamed lady being mugged Adversaries: * Muggers ** Mickey Other Characters: * Cadie (News helicopter pilot) * Chester Locations: * Vehicles: * News helicopter | Synopsis5 = Miguel's story continues in Spider-Man 2099 #1! | StoryTitle6 = Kaine | Writer6_1 = Chris Yost | Penciler6_1 = David Baldeon | Inker6_1 = Jordi Tarragona | Colourist6_1 = Rachelle Rosenberg | Letterer6_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor6_1 = Nick Lowe | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** * * * * Locations: * * ** *** Items: * * * | Synopsis6 = Kaine's story continues in New Warriors #4! | StoryTitle7 = Amazing Reality | Writer7_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler7_1 = Ramon Perez | Inker7_1 = Ramon Perez | Colourist7_1 = Ian Herring | Letterer7_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor7_1 = Nick Lowe | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** RKP Palace Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis7 = Clayton's story continues in Amazing Spider-Man #1.1! | Solicit = * The Greatest Super Hero of All Time RETURNS! * The world may have changed since Spidey’s been gone, but so has Peter Parker. This is a man with a second chance at life, and he’s not wasting a moment of it. Same Parker Luck, new Parker attitude. * Putting the “friendly” back in the neighborhood, the “hero” back into “super hero,” and the “amazing” back into “Spider-Man!” * Also returning: The recharged and reenergized ELECTRO! | Notes = * Amazing Reality takes place during the Storyline: Learning to Crawl | Trivia = * This comic had over 600,000 pre-orders and sales - more than any other individual comic book of the 21st century. * Spider-Woman and Captain America both acknowledge that Peter is Spider-Man in this issue. While Spider-Woman discovered this in , it is unknown how Cap knows this. | Recommended = | Links = }}